Alli's Dark Secret
by lilbrig01
Summary: Alli's life has been boring. Her parents resent her and her brother and they won't allow her to do anything fun. She meets a mysterious guy at a back to school party. Who is he? Why does she feel connected with him? Why does he keep watching her? Things are about to take a turn and it's going to end with Alli having to keep a dark dangerous secret. Is she ready? Are you?
1. Prolouge

Hello! My name is Alli Bhandari. I'm fourteen years old and I'm about to start Degrassi high with my older brother Sav. I'll obviously be a freshman and he's seventeen and is going to be a junior this year. He is very protective of me and it drives my insane sometimes, but with parents who barely care about us it's nice to know he loves me and wants to protect me. It really sucks that I went to a different junior high then the other kids going into Degrassi so besides my brother Sav and his girlfriend Anya I won't know anyone. Anya is also a junior, but she's only sixteen she'll be seventeen in about six months. She's very pretty and so sweet, I love her so much she's like a sister to me. My parents still haven't met her, but I think if Sav loves her then their ridiculous opinion shouldn't matter. It won't matter to me when I fall in love if I ever do. Our town is very dark and mysterious. It's a cardinal rule that you don't go out at night alone it's dangerous suicidal even. There have been many disappearances here and even quite a few deaths.

I rarely go out at night because my parents say I'm too young, but honestly they say that about everything. I wanted to go to a sleepover or have one at our house they said I was too young, I wanted to go to a school dance they again said I was too young. I think they just want me to stay locked up in this house alone and miserable because they resent me. I was an accident and it is hard to forget that around them, they were only supposed to have Sav. I think it's totally unfair because Sav gets to go stay the night with friends, have friends over, and goes to dances, it's ridiculous.

This year is going to be better though my dad's job promoted him to a potion that involves him going away for months at a time and only staying home for maybe a week or so at a time before he leaves again to go where ever else he's assigned. He is a business man before anything else plus he never really wanted kids or to be held down by a family, he was only doing his family duty as a man and carrying on the family name as he was supposed to. My mother is going back to India for a while to take care of my grandma her mother. Really though she just wants away from us she never wanted kids she was forced into an arranged marriage dad made her have Sav and I was an accident as I've already said, a drunken mistake as I heard my mom say to my dad when I was seven. They can't wait to marry Sav and I off to some nice and of course approved by them people so they can get rid of us. They don't hate us, they just didn't want us and even now years later they still don't want us, I don't think they ever will. They've never really told us they didn't want us it was just kind of obvious. To us at least, they make us to pretend to be the perfect family when we are obviously not.

But enough of the sob story the point is they'll be gone most of this year and Sav is always out with Anya so I'll be free to do a lot more stuff like going out at night and hanging with boys and making friends and have them come over and go over to their houses. I'm beyond excited and ready for the school year to start! Not many kids would be, but my dad leaves three days before school starts and mom leaves the day before. This year is going to be amazing and I'm ready to make new friends and to hopefully meet some boys. It's time to start over and have the life I always wanted to have, the one my parents would never let me have. I bought new outfits with money I've saved up over the years, I also bought make up, nail polish, new fabulous shoes, and beautiful accessory's. I've changed my look and I'm ready to change my life. Look out Degrassi here I come ready or not.


	2. First Day of School!

**Well obviously i have changed something Maya Matlin is now Maya Nelson. She and Emma are very close and she is also Shane and Spike's daughter. I know Emma, Manny, Maya, and Alli become close quick, but it kind fits into the story like that. They need to be close for what's coming. There is no clare or Jenna in this story sorry to disappoint. If you have any other questions feel free to ask please feel free to review. I hope you enjoy Alli's Dark Surprise.**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm going off. I lean over and turn it off, slowly I sit up and stretch. I get out of bed and walk over to my closet. I decide for the first day I want to look super-hot so I pick out red mini skirt, a black tank top that has a red heart on it, and black pumps with a red bow. I put my shoes by my bed and run to my parent's bathroom with my clothes and my makeup bag, so Sav won't rush me when he wakes up and needs the bathroom. I showered, shaved, washed my, and washed my body. I got out smelling and feeling fresh and clean. I wrap a towel in my hair then dry my body off. I put on my dark purple bra with black poke-a-dots and black lace on the top edge, my matching underwear, then my skirt, and finally my tank top.

I take the towel out of my hair and blow dry it. When it's completely dry I straighten it till it is completely straight without a hair out of place. Then I do my makeup I put on some black eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush, and just a little shimmer powder on my face and chest. Next I brush my teeth and put on the finally makeup touch with is red lip gloss. I look in the mirror my makeup and hair looks perfect and I look hot! I'm so excited! I run back to my room and slip on my shows and look at myself in my full body mirror I look super-hot mission accomplished. I giggle as I pack up my backpack. I know I'll never get Sav to let me out of the house like this so I decide to walk to school while he's in the shower. I grab my small backpack and my purse and walk to the kitchen I write a note and leave it for Sav on the table as I walk out the door to make my way to school.

I walk out my door and start walking down the side walk to school. It's such a lovely day out today. I smile softly at the around me. I see the Dot up ahead and decide to stop for a coffee since I have a sometime. I walk in and look around I haven't really been here before Sav just brings me stuff from here. I as I continue to walk and look around I bump into somebody. I look up and see a blonde girl who looks about my age with black glasses. I realize I just knocked this poor girl to the ground and I offer her my hand as I say, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl giggles and takes my hand, I help her up and she says, "It's alright accidents happen. Hello my names Maya Nelson" I smile and say, "Hey I'm Alli Bhandari." She smiles, "Well Alli would you like to join me, my sister, and her best friend for some coffee?" I was really about to make friends! This is amazing! I smile and nod and she leads me over to two girls a blonde and a brunette both very pretty and look barely older than us. Maya says, "Guys this is Alli. Alli this," she points to the blonde, "Is my older sister Emma. And this," she points to the brunette," Is her best friend and my other sister Manny Santos. They're sophomores this year. Emma is sixteen and so is Manny. I'm fifteen and I'm going to be a freshman. What about you." I smile and say, "Hello Emma, Manny. And I'm fourteen and going to be a freshman too." Maya smiles, "That's great! Maybe we'll have classes together." I really hoped we would. I said," Yeah I hope so too." Emma says, "It's nice to meet you Alli." And Manny says," Yes it's nice to meet you, and I love your outfit. I think I just found my new shopping partner." I giggle and say, "I'm always up for shopping anytime." She looked super excited, she squealed and said, "Yay! Emma and Maya are so hard to take shopping sometimes." All us girls laughed.

I excused herself to get some coffee. I went up to the counter and ordered some girly drink I'd never heard of and couldn't pronounce. I paid the man behind the counter went back to sitting with my new friends. When Igot back to the table we all began to tell funny stories and gossip. we sat the for a while talking and getting to know each other and any outsider looking in would think we'd been friends forever with how well we all click together like the girls from sex and the city. But all too soon it was time to go to school the girls and I grabbed our backpacks and purses and walked out of the dot to make the short trip down the road to Degrassi high. We giggled and talked the whole way to school and when we got there, we exchanged numbers because we had to part ways to go to our lockers.

I got to my locker after looking for it up and down the hallway for a good ten minutes. I fished the combination out of her purse and after a few unsuccessful tries I finally got it open. I hung my backpack in the locker and grabbed my math book and a spiral. I checked my schedule for the room number of my math class and it was room 513. I looked at the classrooms I was passing and they said 216, 217, 218, and 219. I knew she was in the wrong place and I also knew I needed to ask someone for help. I looked around the hallway and saw a girl she looked to be my brother's age so I walked up to her and said, "Hi, I know this is random, but my names Alli and I'm completely lost do you think you can help me?" The girl turned to her and said, "Hello Alli, I'm Holly J and sure I can help you what class are you looking for?" I say, "You have a pretty name and Coach Armstrong's math class." Holly J giggles and replies," Thank you. And here I'll show the way to his class its right near mine." We walk and talk. I got to know a little about her. She's seventeen like Sav and they're in the same grade. She and Anya are best friends, which makes her and Sav friends. We both tell funny stories about my brother and I told her about me as well. We finally get to my class and she takes a pen and writes something in my spiral. She tells me, "There now you have my number if you ever need anything or if Sav needs straightening up just text me. Later Alli." I laugh and say, "Later Holly J." With that she walks off to her class and I turn around and walk in mine.

When I get inside I see Maya there she looks up and sees me and waves me over. Pretty frantically might I add. I giggle as I sight down I ask, "What was with the arm flailing you looked like you were trying to land a plane." She laugh sarcastically then says, "I got find out this guy Zig who has had a major crush on me is going to be in this class I need you to be my deflector." I laughed, but nodded and told, "I promise I'll protect you from the creep." We both giggled. The last couple of students came in one being the Zig guy Maya was talking about she pointed him out to me and I saw his just sit there and stare at Maya she's right it was creepy. He wasn't stopping either I couldn't take it anymore and it was obvious neither could Maya I said, "Do you have a staring problem kid? Do us all a favor and look away." He glared at me and went to make a remark, but Armstrong came in and started class almost instantly I looked over at Maya and she looked like she was going to bust out laughing. She gave me the thumbs up and we both turned to listen to what Armstrong was saying.

After math I had English and Maya had history so we had to split up but we had our last two classes and lunch together which was exciting. When we walked out of the class room Maya laughed and said, "I can't believe you said that to him." I laughed too," Well someone had to he was being way to creepy." Maya giggled and nodded. She said," Whelp my class is this way so I'll see you at lunch Alli." I nod and wave to her as I keep walking straight. I go to my locker and exchange books then I make my way to my English class which amazingly enough I managed to find on my own.

English sucked and so did history which was my class after English. I didn't know anyone in English, and the only person I knew in history was Zig and well you know how that went. He tried to throw paper balls at me, but keep missing and finally he hit the girl in front of me and got in trouble. He wasn't very happy when I laughed, but he's a creep so who cares. It's now lunch time so I go to my locker and throw everything in it. I go to the café and get in line. I got pizza and a water. When I got out of the line I looked around till I finally spotted Maya, Emma, and Manny. I walked to up to the table they were sitting at and sat down. Emma was the first to speak, "So ladies how goes classes?" Maya, Manny, and myself all groan and Emma rolls her eyes," Come on guys it's not that bad." This time we all roll our eyes. Manny perks up as she says," Guy there is going to be a back to school party at the Ravine tonight we have to go." I didn't even hesitate before I said," I'm in." Maya and Emma nodded their agreement. Manny nodded," Good we'll just go hang out somewhere after school then head to the ravine around 9pm." Emma asked," Where do we hang out neither one of our parents are going to let us go to the ravine." Alli smiled," Come to my house. My parents are out of town and Sav is going over to Danny's for the night." Maya squealed," That's perfect we all crash at you're place and no parents will ever know we went." We all giggled and talked over our plan for getting to the ravine. We decided to just wear our school clothes to the ravine because we all looked hot today. Manny was wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a white tank top that said you wish in hot pink letters with white pumps. Maya is wearing black skinny jeans with a bright blue low cut shirt that says nerd in black letters and she's wearing black wedges. And Emma is wearing denim ripped skinny jeans with a light blue low cut shirt that has young wild and free written on it in black letters and she's wearing light blue wedges.

Lunch ends before we know it and it's time to go to our next class. Maya and I have science so we make our way to the classroom after stopping at our lockers. We get to the class and sit in one of the two people desks. The teacher came in and told us we were going to be lab partners for the rest of the year with whoever we were sitting by. Maya and I were so excited. The rest of class dragged by and our next class which was French dragged by as well. Finally the day was over. We met up with Manny and Emma in front of the school. We walked to Manny's first to grab some clothes for her to sleep in and for tomorrow then we did the same for Maya and Emma.

We then made the short trip back to my house we all lived relatively close just not close enough that their parents would catch us sneaking out. When we got my house I showed the girls around. The last stop was my room we all set our stuff down and decided to go to the kitchen to snack a little before tonight. I grabbed my phone before we left the room and texted Sav and told him I was home. He texted back a few minutes later letting me know he was at Danny's and he'd see me tomorrow. Which was perfect. The girls and I grabbed all the junk food we could find and went to my living room to watch some movies and kill sometime. We all giggled and talked throughout the movie about how excited we were for tonight. In just a few hours we'll be at the ravine and I've never been more ready. Ready or not ravine here we come.


	3. What just Happened?

9pm came before we knew it. We had touched up our hair and makeup, now we were putting our money and phones in our bras. The last thing we need to do tonight is keep up with a purse. We check ourselves in the mirror one more time then give each other the nod of approval before walking downstairs to leave. We walk down the side walk and when we're about half way there Maya says," Guys this is so exciting!" We all giggle because we know she's right. Manny says when we are almost there," Ok guys we all have our phones so if something happens or we need each other we call one of us understand? I know we will try to stick together, but let's be honest we will at some point get separated so let's all be careful. Ok?" we nod and she smiles and says as we arrive at the ravine where everyone is having fun," Let's party!" we laugh and scream yeah! We walked a little further in when one of my favorite songs came on. I said," Guys this is my favorite song!" They giggle and pull me to the dance area. I haven't ever really danced before, but I just followed the girls and picked up on it pretty quick. I was having so much fun dancing with my friends then I felt a chill go down my spine I don't know how, but I could literally feel someone watching me I keep dancing and casually looked around to see if I could figure out who it was. Finally my eyes locked with some very dark, haughty and beautiful brown eyes. I looked away from his eyes to look at him he was tall at least 6'4, he had dark brown hair, he was built, and he was gorgeous. I looked back at his face and he was now smirking at me obviously noticing I checked him out. I blushed and looked away.

My friends didn't notice my distraction so I just continued to dance with them. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist I turned around to see a tall blonde curly haired guy behind me. He was kind of cute and Manny was dancing with a guy too so I just went with it. It was fun dancing with him and the girls. Maya giggles and whispers to me," he's cute way to go Alli! On your first time out too." We giggle. Then suddenly I hear a growl that sounds like a wild animal and the guy I was dancing with was ripped away from me. I turn around to see what happened. The guy I was dancing with was unconscious and the guy I was checking out was standing there growling at him. I don't know what came over me, but I put a calming hand on his arm. He tensed for a second then calmed down he looked down at me and asked with a hint of an accent," Are you ok love?" I nod," Yes. I'm Alli by the way. Mind telling me what just happened?" He Smirks down at me and takes my hand and places a kiss on it then says," Lucas..." I giggle and blush. He then added with a very dark look," And he shouldn't have touched you." That confused me, it's only then do I realize how quiet everything has gotten. I look around and everything has stopped and everyone is looking at us. With this realization I take my hand off his arm and take a step back this causes him to growl again. Emma ever my savoir screams," What are you looking at get back to the party?" Manny ads," Turn the music back on. It's like none of you have seen a fight before." The music comes back on and everyone goes back to what they were doing. A big burly guy with long brown hair comes and picks up the guy I was dancing with and takes him away.

I looked up at Lucas and he looked furious again. Four guys walked up behind him one said," Lucas calm down." He then added something to soft for me to here. Lucas registered whatever he said because he took a deep breath and said," Maya. These are my friends. This is Spinner, Jay, Sean, and Owen." I nodded and said," Hello boys." I looked at the girls for permission to introduce them and saw them all staring at the guys like I'd stared at Lucas so I assumed it was ok to introduce them. When I spoke I got the girls and three of the guys who'd been staring at them right backs attention," Lucas these are my friends Maya, Emma, and Manny." Owen took Maya's offered hand and kissed it then said," It's an honor to meet you." She blushed with a soft smile and looked away he smirked. Sean smirked at Manny and offered her his hand. She took his hand and he too kissed her hand. He then said," pleasures all mine darling." She giggles, but doesn't blush. Jay and Emma offer their hands at the same time they both laugh a little and he takes her hand and kisses it as well. He says," it's very nice to meet you sweetheart." She blushes and giggles. Spinner then says," Why isn't anyone excited to meet me?" All the girls giggle and all the boys glare. Poor Spinner puts his hands up and walks off.

Lucas offers me his hand as do the other boys to my friends. We females all look at each other trying to decide what to do. Manny decides first as she takes Sean's offered hand and shrugs at us. We take that as a might as well try. So we all grab the guys hands and let them led us in different directions. Lucas pulls me towards a bench away from everyone else. He sits down and pulls me down with him. I look at him and ask, "So want to tell me what happened back there?" He smirks at me, "I told you he shouldn't have touched you," He says simply and shrugs. I nod, "Yeah I know you said that, but why?" His smirk fades and he growls a little, "Because no one should touch you! You belong to me!" He was furious and I was terrified so I did the natural thing and I ran he sat there for a minute than he like appeared in front of me and I screamed. He grabbed my arms and growled, "Where do you think you're going." I was beyond scared then I heard, "Hey asshole get your hands off my friend!" I'd never been more excited to here Manny's voice. Lucas turned and growled at her and Sean came from nowhere and growled at him they glared at each other. Manny came and grabbed my hand and pulled me to where Maya and Emma were waiting for us Owen, Jay and Spinner were trying to keep Lucas and Sean apart.

We saw their faces change they had fangs and their eyes went black they looked evil, we all screamed. Many managed to scream, "Run!" We took off running towards my house we never once turned around till we were safely in my house. We ran through and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. We huddled up together in my living room we were all scared. Suddenly there was banging on the door and a voice said, "Girls open the door we didn't mean to scare you." It was Lucas. I was terrified and Emma pulled me to her and said loud enough for them to hear," Go away we don't want you here!" Jay then said," Please let us explain." I decided to step in as scared as I was I knew I had too. I said," if you feel the need to explain do it through the door. Tonight you scared us and we have the right to not want to see you." I hear a sigh and somehow I know its Lucas he says," Ok how about this tomorrow night we meet somewhere public and we explain there and if you never want to see us again we go away?" I look at the girls and they think about it for a minute and then they all nod I nod too. Maya then says," Ok we'll meet you tomorrow night at the dot, but if we don't like the explanation you have to do what you promise and leave us alone." This time Owen answered," Of course whatever you want." Manny then said," Ok we made our deal now go away we are still really shaken up and you being here is not helping." The boys then all said in unison," As you wish."

We didn't hear anything so we snuck to the living room window that you can see the front door from, there was nothing there they were gone. Maya says," What just happened?" Manny sighs," We just agreed to meet up with guys who are definitely not human tomorrow night at the dot." Emma said," What are they if not human?" Manny sighed," I don't know." I sigh," Is it bad that I still think Lucas is gorgeous?" Manny shook her head and said," No Cause I still think Sean is sexy." Maya nodded and said," Yeah Owen super-hot." Even Emma said," Jay is a Hottie too." We all sigh thinking about them and I look at them and ask," What did we get ourselves into?" We all sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and tomorrow night well I didn't know what that was going to be, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good."


End file.
